A New Christine
by Selena Antares
Summary: Okay, Christine is a wimp. So what happens if there's a new heroine? One who's turning the world of the Phantom of the Opera upside-down? Quite obviously, mayhem. Rated T for language and possible okay, actual mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Selena. I know I should be working on my other stories (hello, year-long break), but I wrote this as a Christmas present to a friend, and I just couldn't resist posting it. It may be a oneshot and it may not, I don't know yet. All I can say is that said friend had better not find this, or I will not be a happy camper. Anyways. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**P.S. Hapa is a term that refers to people who are half Asian and half white. Said friend only believes that Hapa guys are cute even though her boyfriend is white. This had to change for the sake of the story. I also try to avoid cursing when possible, but that just doesn't fit the character. Oops, I'm rambling again. Sorry.**

Nicole sat in the dressing room she had been given after replacing Carlotta Giudicelli as Elissa in _Hannibal _that night. It had been a surprisingly good performance, and to top it all off, she had been reunited with Raoul, who was as hot as ever, even if he wasn't Hapa. Unfortunately, he wanted her to come to dinner, which would have been fine if it weren't for the so-called "Angel of Music." Lately, he had been getting even weirder, and while Nicole wasn't one to pass up a free lesson, she was getting to that point. Especially with those flowers he kept leaving…

Nicole stretched her arms back and yawned. Screw it. She would go to dinner with Raoul. Why she change her lifestyle for some wacky creeper she had never even seen? With that, she stood to leave the room. Suddenly, though, her candle blew out. Nicole frowned. Huh. That was weird. Then…

"_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!_"

"Huh?" Nicole looked around. There was no one there. "Where are you?"

"_Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!_"

Nicole shook her head. She didn't remember flattering anyone, much less someone she couldn't see. But she looked over at the mirror anyway, where a shadowy masked figure stood, his hand held out to her. She gasped.

"OH MY F**KING GOD, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?! DID YOU SEE ME NAKED?! I BET YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU!? YOU F**KING PERVERT!!!!!!!!"

The figure in the mirror paused, looking rather alarmed. "You know, I didn't picture things going this way."

"YEAH? WELL HOW THE HE** DID YOU EXPECT THINGS TO GO????!!!!!"

"Well, I expected you to be put into a trance by my mysterious entrance, so much so that you would come with me into my lair, where I would perform the next of my specially written songs for you."

"YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO GO BALLISTIC BECAUSE THERE'S A F**KING PERVERT _STALKER_ IN MY DRESSING ROOM?!"

The figure shook his head. "Not really. See, it doesn't happen like that on Broadway."

Nicole grabbed a heavy candlestick from the table that was currently covered in flowers. "WELL, DO YOU DO _THIS_ ON BROADWAY?!!" With that, she slammed the candlestick into the mirror again and again. Glass fragments flew everywhere. Finally, Nicole stopped to survey her handiwork. The masked man was gone. Unfortunately, so was the mirror. Nicole sighed. "Well, this'll be a good one to explain to the managers."

**And- fin. I hope you guys liked it. **

**You know you're in band when ****you complain the ESPN should have Drum Corps competitions broadcasted (they should!!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me. I originally wasn't going to do this, but I ended up writing more for my friend, and just couldn't resist. This is a really short chapter, and mainly just serves to set up the next one, but I promise, things will get interesting then. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Nicole arrived at the opera house in a thoroughly bad mood, but then again, finding out you have a stalker and breaking a very large mirror all within a minute of each other will do that to a girl. And things were about to get worse.

"Nicole!" Monsieur Firmin rushed up to her. "Thank heavens, my dear, we were so worried about you!"

Nicole frowned. "Huh? Why?"

Firmin sighed. "Well, you see, we all got these letters- "

"Let me see that." Nicole ripped the letter out of the manager's hand and began to read.

"Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." Nicole looked up incredulously. "Who the _hell_ sent you this?"

"Well, actually that one is Raoul's," Firmin said. "Monsieur Andre, La Carlotta, and I also got notes though, although they had more to do with your performance last night… so what happened?"

"What?"

"Who is this 'Angel of Music' you were with?"

"I wasn't with any freaking Angel of Music!" Nicole exclaimed. "Some pervert showed up in my dressing room mirror and I smashed it and scared him away! End of story!"

Firmin raised his eyebrows. "You smashed your dressing room mirror."

Too late Nicole realized her mistake. "Um, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Well, aside from your having to pay for it…"

Nicole groaned. "God."

"Wait!" Raoul rushed over. "Nicole, if this man really is stalking you, then maybe it would be best if you comply with his demands for right now."

Nicole stared at him. "What the hell? Where did you come from?"

Raoul ignored her. "The Phantom just left us this script. If we perform it with Nicole in the lead role, then he will come and we can catch him!"

"Perfect!" Firmin exclaimed.

"Wait just one minute!" Nicole demanded. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No."

"Well, then will you at least tell me what this opera is about?"

Raoul bit his lip. "About that…"

**You know you're in band when you firmly believe that everyone is out to get the flute section (because we're just so awesome like that).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This'll be the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Just to let you know, I have nothing against white people. I am, in fact, white. So please know that Nicole's views on white people do not reflect those of the author. Her views on the Phantom's left eyebrow, however, do. Thank you.**

"I am going to kill them," Nicole growled. "_Damn_ men and their dirty minds!"

She took another pained glance at her reflection and the tiny dress that her role apparently required. "Who knew they even _wore _stuff like this in 1850s Paris?"

"They do in operas called _Don Juan Triumphant: Th_e _Story of a Notorious Pimp_," Raoul said, coming out of nowhere.

"How do you _do_ that?" Nicole exclaimed, once she got her breath back.

Raoul shrugged modestly. "Talent."

"Yeah, great. Why do I have to wear this stupid dress again?"

"Because that's the way the Phantom wrote it, and since we want him to come…"

Nicole groaned. "I knew the guy was a perv."

Raoul shrugged. "Hey, I think it looks good on you."

"Yeah, thanks." Nicole looked up. "Oh great, I've got to go. Show's starting."

"Break a leg."

Nicole stood on the stage awkwardly, and began to sing the first song., which apparently had something to do with what a bad, bad girl the character was. _God, what kind of freak wrote this?_ she wondered._ It's so… so… aagh! I _hate_ this dress! _

Suddenly, a mysterious masked figure stole out from the shadows and began to sing with her. Nicole looked at him from the corner of her eyes. _Who is that guy? He can't sing to save his life._ She inched over closer to him as the song reached his climax. _I have to know who he is! I'll just take off his mask and—_

Nicole moved closer… closer… finally, seeing her opportunity, she ripped the mask off the man's face, and gasped. "Raoul?"

"No!" Raoul covered his face. "I am the pervert who appeared in your mirror, and—"

"Oh, who are you kidding? You're totally Raoul," Nicole interrupted angrily. "Did you write this whole opera just to see me in this dress? And did you write those stalker notes?"

"Er—"

"YOU F***ING PERVERT!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER F***ING WENT OUT WITH YOU!!!! TRUST A F***ING WHITE GUY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!!! GET OUT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A F***ING GIRL!!!!!!"

Raoul fled, Nicole throwing sharp objects at him the whole way.

"Um—"

Nicole turned, her eyes literally spitting fire and singeing the floor. "AND WHAT THE HELL DO _YOU_ WANT?"

"Um, I'm the guy who was hiding behind your mirror the other day. And I just wanted to ask… would you go out with me?"

"Are you Hapa?"

"Um. Yes I am."

Nicole mentally appraised him. Well, he was a good singer. He could write music. He appeared to be somewhat intelligent. And that left eyebrow was freaking _sexy_.

"What the hell. Let's go." Nicole grabbed his arm and they walked out, hand in hand.

_Fin_

**You know you're in band when you have ten popular pep tunes memorized, but don't know the words to any of them.**


End file.
